Face Down
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Do you feel liike a man When you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?


Alice stared up at the apartment building, a new basket in her hands. She was going home after bringing lunch to Taishiro, but ended up going to the old apartment. It hasn't been long since they moved, but she thought she knew the way home by now.

She tightened her grip and sat on the steps, tugging her phone out her pocket to send Taishiro a text. She rubbed her eye and softly sighed, setting the basket on the ground. Sniffling softly, she hugged her knees, staring down at the ground.

She just had to make them move. No matter what he said, she knew that she was the reason. She had gotten kidnapped and broke several things in the process and the new apartment was more secure. Taishiro even said it himself; the new apartment was more secure and safer.

She sniffled softly and opened the basket, digging around for a napkin to wipe her nose. Taking a deep breath, she jolted when someone called her name. Straightening up, she looked around before feeling her throat begin to tighten and her claws extending as her tail curled around her own waist.

She shook her head slowly as the handsome man jogged across the street, a wide smile across his face.

He smiled widely down at her, standing close to her. "Alice! I heard what happened, are you okay?"

She nodded slightly and curled her fingers, swallowing thickly. She weakly said, "I'm okay."

He tilted his head, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're always getting yourself in trouble, kitty cat. I told you, you'd be safer living with me. You wouldn't even have to leave the house!"

She shook her head slightly, her ears folding as she glanced around quickly. "No, I don't like that."

He lightly pouted and she glanced up as his arms flexed, ducking her head down slightly. "I know you like it. Why don't you come back with me? I'll keep you safe like I always did. Well, until that little runt interrupted us. But that'll never happen again. We'll move far away where no one can touch us and be together in peace. Isn't that what you wanted? Right, kitty cat?"

She curled in herself more and shook her head quickly. Her chest tightened as he spoke, his fake honeyed words hiding his threats. She could feel the air leaving her lungs and struggled to breathe, her breath coming out in short gasps.

He grabbed her arm, yanking her up and into his chest when she stumbled. "Let's go, kitty cat. My car's just around the corner. Don't worry about your own things, I can always get you anything you needed."

She shook her head quickly and forced out a screech, reaching up to scratch across his face. He flinched back and shoved her onto the steps, glaring at her. "You little bitch!"

She fumbled to push herself backwards, flinched when he raised his fist. Curling into herself, she covered her head with her arms. Not again, not again, not again.

"Hey! Let me the fuck go!"

She shakily peered up, tears streaming down her cheeks before sucking in a breath. Rappa held the man up by his arm, his feet swinging widely in the air. Rappa frowned at the smaller man, his grip tightening on his wrist.

"I don't claim to be an honest man, but at least I don't hit cowarding women."

The man scratched at his wrist in a pathetic attempt to free himself. "Let me go! She's mine! She's useless without me! She is nothing and she knows it! I can give her anything!"

Rappa tightened his grip, the audible snap of bone filling the air before the man screeched in pain. Rappa shifted and threw the man into the side of the building, curling his fists as the man slumped unconscious, blood beginning to pool on the ground.

Rappa softly grunted and knelt down beside her, muttering about 'head wounds always being messy'. "Hey," he spoke in a normal tone, "kitten, c'mere."

She flinched when he reached for her and he paused before slowly moving back, holding his hands up. "Got your phone? Lemme use it."

She nodded slightly, glancing between him and the man as she reached for her phone. He glanced up and shifted himself, cutting off her view as she shakily reached her phone out to him. He carefully took it and moved back, keeping his movements painfully slow.

He scrolled through her contacts, calling 'Gummy Bear'. He glanced around as he listened to the ringtone, his eyes drifting to her as she trembled on the concrete steps. Thankfully it was midday and everybody was either at work or school.

He softly sighed when the BMI Hero finally answered and angrily muttered, "What took ya so long?"

Rappa could feel the frown through the phone as the hero spoke, "What are you doing with Alice's phone? I just saw her text and was about to send her directions."

Rappa softly grumbled, glancing over at the unconscious man. "Might wanna get your ass over here. Kitten just had a nasty run in and she's.. fuck, she ain't okay. Probably needs a damn doctor. Therapist or something."

Fat Gum sucked in a breath. "I'm on my way. Rappa, I need you to just sit there quietly with her. Don't touch her unless she comes to you. The police will be on their way."

Rappa softly grunted. "Alright, I got the kitten."

Rappa hung up and bent down, holding the phone between his fingertips as he offered it back to her. She slowly took it, her hand still shaking as she tucked it close to her chest. He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the railing.

He stared down at her through his bangs, forcing himself to stay calm and breathe easily as possible. She looked so small and vulnerable, curled up like that. Even when she'd been kidnapped by Overho, she seemed scared but not like this. She looked absolutely terrorized.

He watched as she slowly peeked up at him, trying his best for a weak, genuine smile. "You're okay, kitten. Your hero's on his way and the police should be here soon."

She nodded slightly and swallowed thickly, forcing herself to take a deep breath.

He slowly moved his hand out his pocket, giving her a thumbs up as the sound of an ambulence siren began nearing. "Good job, just keep breathing."

She smiled weakly and flinched when the ambulence pulled up, a cop car following close behind. He frowned when her breathing quickened and straightened up, holding his hand out to the paramedic. The paramedic glanced between her and Rappa before noticing the still unconscious man.

Rappa watched as she let out a breath as the paramedic moved away. He shifted closer, kneeling down slowly beside her. "Kitten? I'm gonna talk with the cop, kay? You gotta let the doc check you out in a few minutes. No more claws, got it?"

She nodded slightly, her pupils still blown wide as she looked up at him. She licked her lips and softly mumbled, "Thank you."

He stepped away from her and walked over to the cop. As he spoke with the cop, explaining his view on the situation, he repeatedly glanced over to her. He tapped his foot as the cop wrote in his little notebook and looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps, spotting Fat Gum running.

Taishiro slowed his pace, barely glancing at Rappa as he neared Alice. Alice was sitting on the steps now, loosely hugging her knees as the paramedic looked over her. Taishiro looked over as the cop loaded the guy into the back of his car and curled his fists.

Rappa grabbed his thick arm and frowned, jutting his chin in Alice's direction. "Kitten's seen enough today. Get her home, Fats."

Taishiro stared at him, looking genuinely angry. "Yeah. Yeah, she needs to go home. Come with us, Rappa. I'll feed ya tonight, as thanks."

Rappa shrugged, but didn't object as the fat man walked over to gently coax Alice into his arms. She clung to his bright jacket, only letting him move her to unzip the soft fabric. He gently guided her inside his jacket, zipping it up.

She curled her fingers against his soft skin, hiding her face against his chest. He held her close, letting her sink partially into his fat as he started home. Rappa followed, glancing at her repeatedly.

Taishiro was quiet on the way home, his usual smile missing. He unlocked the door, letting Rappa close it as he carried her to the bedroom. Rappa lingered in the living room, glancing around as he stood in place, not quite sure what to do.

Taishiro shut the bedroom door softly, his hair sticking out wildly as his hood was pushed down. He sat on the couch, squeezing his hands together as he glanced up at Rappa. "You can sit, ya know."

Rappa shrugged casually and sat down in the chair, letting himself settle back against the soft cushions. "So, who the hell was he?"

Taishiro frowned deeply, an odd look on the normally cheerful hero. "He was her ex boyfriend, abuser, and convict. He manipulated her into needing him for everything, lied to her so she wouldn't see her friends, and almost pushed her out of her own family. Her niece snapped and sonic blasted him when she wanted to see Alice one day and he denied her. That's when everything came to light. He was rightfully convicted of mental, physical, and sexual abuse and she had two years of therapy."

Rappa let out a slow breath, curling his fingers tightly in his pants. "You're fuckin kidding right? Scrappy little kitten was taken advantage of like that?"

Taishiro nodded slowly, clenching his eyes shut. "She won't tell me more and that's fine. I've seen his record and the reports of what he did to her. He ruined her and now I'm scared she'll go back to that. Because he found her."

Rappa frowned. "What do you mean, Fat? Go back to what? Not to that asshole?"

Taishiro shook his head and stared at Rappa, his gaze not faltering even the slightest. "What you saw on the streets. She's spent so long scared of people if they even moved too fast near her. Even nowadays, she still flinches but it's easier for her to know everything's okay. I don't want her to be scared of me or to close herself off."

Rappa nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he took a slow, deep breath. He was quiet for a long moment before he stared at Taishiro. "I know I ain't much, but lemme say, that guy was a dick just from what I heard him say. He fuckin' called her nothing, treated her like property. I ain't a nice guy either, but fuck, she deserves better than that."

Taishiro nodded, combing his fingers through his hair to untie his mask. "Fuck. I want her to be okay. I want her to be happy, dammit. All I want is her to be happy."

Rappa curled his fingers tightly, feeling his arms tremble. The pair straightened up when the bedroom door opened slowly and Alice sniffled softly. She waved slightly and glanced down, curling her fingers in the large flannel shirt Taishiro had offered to her.

Taishiro stood up and smiled slightly, holding out his hands. "Do ya need something? I'll get ya anything."

She smiled weakly, her eyes downcast as she shuffled her feet. "I don't.. I don't wanna be alone."

Taishiro nodded. "I'll be there in a minute to cuddle ya, alright?"

She glanced up at him and nodded before her eyes drifted over to Rappa. "Can he come too?"

Taishiro glanced back at Rappa, who merely shrugged and stood up. "Not a problem with me."

Alice nodded and shuffled back into the dark bedroom. Taishiro grabbed Rappa's arm, staring seriously at the man. "Pull anything and I will have your ass where nobody can find you."

Rappa scowled and softly growled, "You think I'm gonna pull some shit? After I fucking saved her? Fuck off with that, I ain't here to hurt her. Don't like seeing that shit."

Taishiro frowned and took a deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go before she gets up again. The doc said her back's probably gonna bruise and hurt."

Rappa nodded and followed him into the bedroom. The pair of men laid down on either side of her as she curled up in the middle, hugging a small plush. They were quiet as she slowly relaxed, stretching out as she dozed off.

Rappa stared down at her as she slept, surprisingly still as she breathed against his arm. Her back was to Taishiro's stomach, curled against him as she hugged Rappa's arm. Taishiro tenderly held her waist, half-asleep despite his lingering anger.

Rappa wasn't sure what compelled him in the first place to take that particular way back to his shitty apartment. But, he was silently thankful he did. If anything to let some anger out on a piece of shit. More importantly, to see her pretty smile again.


End file.
